<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sworn Upon A Wishing Star by Lizlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671598">Sworn Upon A Wishing Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow'>Lizlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(except they all come at late), F/M, PostwickShipping, PostwickShipping Week 2020, Postwickshipping Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A million wishes, twinkling in the sky. Certainty, dreamt into the stones of their bands. Evolution is not for their Pokemon alone. They learn this, they know this. </p>
<p>A million times over, days change. So do their paths. So does the line. Multiple universes only mean many more chances for one of them to speak, for one of them to discover what destiny awaits them. </p>
<p>These are snapshots of the new-age of Heroes from Galar; these are stories of two voices from Postwick, friends, hopefuls, two-as-one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sworn Upon A Wishing Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on doing all the prompts, but these will not be completed within the week, more likely than not. (Obligations come first!) Regardless, I absolutely adore Hop and Gloria!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As though the sky wishes to whisper to them a secret, the breeze brushes against their ears. Did they forget to close their tents? These softened words continue even as they groggily rise to check their own status. What if a wild Pokemon starts sniffing around? With the smells of cooked curry, placed at least at, <em>hm</em>, Milcery Rank, has already wagered off, there shouldn’t be any sort of thing left that could have lured them over, but one can never really predict the habits of a warm-meal loving untamed creature. </p>
<p>“It’s... cold tonight...” </p>
<p>A tremendous observation by Gloria. If she had more company, it’d be astute. How unavoidable, this is. A lonesome night builds character, and there needs to be time apart, but goodness does it chill more and more. </p>
<p>“I wonder... if Hop is feeling the cold too...” </p>
<p>She has a feeling, through these whisps, that he is. So she decides to get up for a bit, to think about what things are now, and what things could be. Gloria notices that beside her, her Intelleon gets up too. </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Gloria says to it, “I think... I want to see why the air’s calling me.” </p>
<p>And in that statement, she hands her blanket to it and slips out of the tent. Naturally, it follows behind her, so it could put the blanket over her shoulder. Always, since it was a little Sobble, since she and it became partners, it’d support her, help her. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she smiles, pulling the blanket more firmly over herself, glancing up to the sky. It’s a clear night, full of stars. If she looks close enough, maybe she could see a shooting star, and maybe she could make a wish. Even if that energy isn’t something she’d jump to collect, she’d like to think that her hopes could still get across. </p>
<p>Together, this journey has been about being together, even if they’re not. </p>
<p>“No matter what, we’re not that far apart,” Gloria tells every light in the sky, glancing then to her Rotom Phone, which is now floating beside her. It’s late, but should she try calling him? Would he answer? She pulls in her knees, and closes her eyes, imagining once more what’d feel like to be sitting next to <em>him</em> right now, staring up, trying to figure out home many Pokemon they can make out within the stars. </p>
<p>She feels warmer now. If only by just a little bit. </p>
<p>Her finger hover near her phone’s screen. Thinking, wondering, would it be alright? Really, she’d like it if they were camping together, she’d like it if they could step through each portion of their journeys together, but she knows, knows that they have their own paths to cross. She’s glad, glad he seems like he’s doing better now. </p>
<p>“Intelleon, should I have said something?” She asks, scratching her chin, a small awkward laugh in her voice, “do you think he would have let me-”</p>
<p>“Bzzt, call connected!”</p>
<p>“-hold his hand again? ...Huh?”</p>
<p>Upon earing her Rotom’s confirmation voice, Gloria immediately turns back to her phone screen. It’s then that she notices, and allows it to settle, that she unconsciously, <em>actually</em> called Hop. It must’ve been the lightest, most accidental of taps, but now, now here she is. Here <em>they</em> are. </p>
<p>“All right? Hold who’s hand, mate?”</p>
<p>“Oh, umm... umm! A hypothetical! Someone had a... umm... an adorable Pokemon, and I was just wondering if it would’ve let me play with it...” </p>
<p>“I see! Haha, friendly’s always been your push.”</p>
<p>“Right you are!” Gloria chirps back, hoping <em>anything</em> works to change the subject. She’ll succeed, somehow, because the both of them are <em>oh so</em> great at being unaware of the other’s deepest affections. “...Did I wake you?”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re swell, Glo,” Hop answers, “I was just thinking ‘bout calling you up, actually. Didn’t know if you were awake, but I can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Cold out for you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, dunno why it’s <em>this</em> chilly.” </p>
<p>Honestly, Gloria finds herself much warmer now. Almost as though he actually is right next to her. Just like back when they set out from Postwick, just like that very first night in the Wild Area, they might not be present physically, but it feels like it’s just like that all the same. </p>
<p>“You’ve got your sweater on, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“‘Course I do! Intelleon brought my blanket out too. Cinderace and Dubwool keeping you plenty cozy?”</p>
<p>She can see Dubwool fast asleep in the corner of the screen and Cinderace pops into view as soon as she mentions it, so her answer seems to have been received. But she wishes to hear it from him directly. Does she want to hear his voice more? Maybe, maybe, that’s the case. She’s always been able to listen to him, him and all his excited babbles about Leon and the championship and people and dreams. </p>
<p>There’s a place for him, and her too. He’s helped her be sure of that. So she’s glad that he’s gotten the confidence about himself back into his brain. He deserves it, and all the affection that along with it. </p>
<p>“Fully so!” </p>
<p>“I’m glad!” </p>
<p>What to say? What can bring them back to being able to sleep? What did the winds want them to share? Was it just that that caused them to be in this moment, just now? Gloria looks closely at his expression, seeing the gentleness in his observation of the above. Has he always looked this way? </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s really right here, isn’t he? I’m so...</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Hop, remember when-”</p>
<p>“We were kids, camping?” He finishes for her, causing the both of them burst into laughter. They’ve been like this... since forever, haven’t they? Who was she before she met Hop? Where even was she? There’s no answer to that, since she’s better because he’s been beside her, because they’ve supported each other, because they’re <em>true rivals!</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah! It was just me and you, and Wooloo too, then.”</p>
<p>“Bet I do! It was dark out, but I,” he breaks his sentence up with a bit of a flustered chuckle, “wanted to camp outside, because Lee did that and got really strong.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh! Your mum almost just told us to make a tent in your room instead, but it was warm outside, so she let it slide.” </p>
<p>“Glad she did. That night was grand!” </p>
<p>“It was the first time we ever camped together, outdoors, and I hoped it wouldn’t be our last... I had a lot of fun, even though we weren’t really allowed to cook anything.” </p>
<p>“We leaned against Wooloo and counted the stars...”</p>
<p>“Wooloo sleeping made me fall asleep first...” </p>
<p>When another cold wind passes by, Intelleon nudges her to at least return to her tent, which she complies with, as long as she can stay on the line. The inside of it feels cozy, welcoming. Like a hug. Her gut was correct, right from the start. </p>
<p>With each step comes more reminiscing. A full chorus of giggles that their Pokemon fall for too. That’s just them, Hop and Gloria. Postwick’s little, adored duo. Trainers endorsed by the champion himself! One of them, one of them will be the one to usurp him. It’s set in their hearts; they’ve <em>sworn</em> on it!</p>
<p>Thus, she lays back down, taking her phone in her hand after drawing her blanket up to cover her. She rests her other hand out, and though it <em>should</em> have met the cold, it doesn’t. It’s like he’s right next to her, forehead-to-forehead, hand-in-hand. Just like when they were children. </p>
<p>This time, though, there’s no parents coming outside to pick her up while Hop groggily follows behind, grabbing at her hand with tiny fingers. It’s rather different, even if the energy is ever similar. Together, in their lives, forever. </p>
<p>She feels her eyelids getting heavier. She doesn’t want to stop the conversation yet. She doesn’t want to fall asleep yet. It’ll be a dream, sure, but she wants to make sure it stays in reality. “Hop... I...” </p>
<p>“Sleepy? Haha, we’ve both been hard at work.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm.”</p>
<p>Until the day they can admit it to each other, or even until the day they can really say it to themselves, they’ll just keep indirectly doing things for each other, just like this, won’t they? Staying on the phone until they’re both well and sleepy, lending the other an ear when they’re super down in the dumps, being the other’s best mate. Their Pokemon, maybe even everyone around them, know all too well that their trainers are all too unaware of each other’s feelings, even though <em>they</em> rely on each other so much, even though they adore each other so much. </p>
<p>“Night, Glo.”</p>
<p>“Haaa, ni-ght-night to you, too, Hop.”</p>
<p>“And see you soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>